ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
CB Crippler
Christopher Black (born June 25, 1979), better known as his ring name CB Crippler is a Canadian professional efeder. He is best known for his technical moves inside the ring. He is a submission specialist. Black has innovated his own style, and inspires others to do so. He is currently signed with[[World Hybrid Wrestling|'World Hybrid Wrestling']]. '''He is on the Warfare brand after beind traded on August 3, 2011, due to CB Crippler's style. He is known as an extremist and makes his own rules, he likes the warfare way much better. Debut CB Crippler made his first debut in small promotions, he won a world championship in OPW, and holds the record for the longest OPW Starstruck Championship. He made his debut in the year of 2000. World Hybrid Wrestling CB Crippler signed his contract on July 29, 2011. He is getting paid 200,000 a year. Debut August 2 CB Crippler made his famous debut on the WHW debut show in a battle royal for the Hybrid Championship. Hybrid Championship is the most prestigious title after the WHW Championship. As for when you do defend it… it has to be under the rules of the brand… and the match CAN NOT end in disqualification or countout. If such a situation happens… the “defending” obligation did not count! This is one very special title, as it is hard to win… hard to keep… hard to cash in. But if you play your cards right… if luck is on your side… you may very well call yourself a future World Champion when winning this baby. But CB failed at his first attempt at this prestigious championship. But he still awaits to get revenge on the Arnachist (Mister K). He had a fun time in his first match from doing a double chokeslam to dropping Ringo Magnum to his knees. '''CB Crippler is going to make his second show appearance on Warfare. He takes on the charismatic A.C. Black in a tournament for the WHW Championship. Drafted Although how unhappy CB was about being drafted, he learned to adapt to the environment of WHW. On August 3, Killswitch and Mister K signed a deal to trade CB Crippler for talent purposes. Killswitch has decided that warfare was a much better place for CB due to CB being a lethal submission specialist. Now he is currently working for fallout, and hopes to get a huge push by management. First Match Ever CB fought in his first match ever on WHW, in a singles match against A.C. Black. He put up a huge battle against the veteran but came out on the losing end. Even though his journey towards the world title may be over, BUT he will be continuing on it, and not giving up. Later in the day, CB and fellow Warfare roster members realized that Fallout's referee's were being biased. Road to EndGame CB Crippler began his road to EndGame with the WHW Championship Chase. After he was unsuccessful in his mission, he went and tried to become a part of the Warfare team to face Fallout at EndGame. He wrestles for his chances on August 31, in a 10 man battle royal against the likes of Mark. A Montana, Suicide Kid, GI Styles and many more unique fighters. CB considered Mark A. Montana a threat going into the match. Championships Held In Efederations Moveset Finisher Moves *T2T - Time2Tap (Arm Trap Crossface) *Assisted Suicide (High Speed Release Powerbomb) Signature Moves *Back body drop *Backhand chop *Dragon screw *Figure four leglock *Forearm smash *Headbutt *Lariat *Belly to back Suplex *Bridging Northern Lights Suplex *Exploder Suplex *German Suplex *Gutwrench Suplex *Triple rolling Germans Suplex *Slingshot Suplex *Snap Suplex *Superplex *Three Amigos Weapons *Rope *Chain Speciality Match *First Blood Match *Submission Match Quotes Gimmick CB Crippler is a professional wrestler is known for being aggressive. He does not like being pushed around, and hates Canadian stereotypes. He doesn't hate anybody but whoever steps in his path is deemed to pay and suffer. He is known to tell his opponents that the end is near. Category:Wrestlers